


【澈宽澈】仲夏夜之梦之梦之梦

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 宽性转缘于昨晚梦见了粉色长发大波浪的宽尼so短短搞一1k 方便复健 管挖不管填都是胡乱写的没营养也没意义随便看看
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Kudos: 3





	【澈宽澈】仲夏夜之梦之梦之梦

崔胜澈踢开面前的空罐子之后又歪在了椅子上，也不知道是这夏日的夜风太醉人还是怎么着，他本来酒量不错一人，居然几罐啤酒就感觉自己快要交代了。崔胜澈瞥了一眼围着桌子扒小龙虾的几个狐朋狗友，要不是看着仍旧是没心没肺的样子，他都要怀疑这几个小崽子是不是偷摸给自己混了什么失身酒。

崔胜澈晕的晃来晃去，一身硬邦邦腱子肉磕在质量不怎么好的塑料椅子上，装得他反而有点疼清醒了，半个脑袋耷拉在椅背上。

「哎哎，哥别睡着了，」全圆佑用胳膊肘怼怼他，「你看那是谁？」

崔胜澈抱着酒瓶子歪着，听到全圆佑叫他才好不容易把粘着的眼皮撑开，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的——不是没睡醒是喝高了。

「那位...不是哥你女神吗？」

清醒了，这回清醒了，管他什么瞌睡虫酒精虫都通通不见。

但定睛一看，诶？夫胜宽你挺能耐啊，这才刚放假两天半，一头黑长直立马就连烫带染地放飞自我。

还染了个粉色。

但真好看。

夜里的海风褪去了点儿黏腻变得清爽多了，撩着夫胜宽的头发，在发育得刚刚好的胸部来回乱窜，长发被吹起来崔胜澈才看清楚，好嘛还是真空小吊带。

好看的胸线和锁骨不再像平时一样被保守的学生制服藏着，就这么大大方方地露给人看，有那么一丝坦荡的意味，饱满坚挺的把布料撑起来明显的一个凸起。

但真好看。

夫胜宽穿这条白裙子真好看。

崔胜澈下意识抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，还行，没流鼻血，比上回出息地不是一星半点。

夫胜宽这会儿也出现在崔胜澈他们胡吃海塞这家大排档，不过倒是没有坐下来吃东西的意思，沙滩专用人字拖提溜在手上，靠在冷柜边上叮叮当当海螺烧香地选酒喝，看着是要买瓶酒去沙滩上喝不堂食了。

李知勋在桌子下面伸过脚来踹了一下崔胜澈，暗示道，麻溜的，小姑娘难得自己一人，这时候你不上谁上。

崔胜澈被暴力萝莉李知勋踹疼，奈何是自己惯的，只能转过头狠狠瞪他一眼，李知勋不慌不忙地吸溜完手里的西瓜汁，「哥你这再把握不住机会套不到近乎，神仙都救不了你。」

崔胜澈一步三回头地挪到冷柜跟前的时候，夫胜宽拎着两瓶酒刚付完钱要走，看到是崔胜澈之后表情稍有了点变化，差不多是没想到冤家路窄在这里也能遇见他。

虽说放了假就是自我的放飞，高岭之花的坍塌，但该有的礼貌可能还是得端着点，遇见了就得打个招呼，「学长。」也顺便给桌子这边的96line一个眼神，怎么说都是哥哥们，太无视的话也是不行。

不过表情语气上来看明显是比平时敷衍了许多。

「胜宽...胜宽怎么自己一个人来海边喝酒啊。」搭讪第一步就是鼓起勇气先喊出名字而不是怂兮兮叫学妹。

「想喝酒了就来咯，正好看海。」夫胜宽脚上还粘着未干的沙子，光脚踩在木板地上，反正一会儿也要回海滩，就没怎么在意。

「胜宽要不要和我们一起喝酒呢？」崔胜澈试图发出邀约，但酒劲儿这会儿时机刚刚好地往上反，夫胜宽身上又传来他喜欢的味道闻得他晕乎乎，脚下没站稳晃了一下。

然后就听到夫胜宽噗的一声无情的嘲笑，「哥哥都喝醉了吧。」

不是日思夜想的人就站在自己面前得保持形象的话，崔胜澈真想抠抠自己耳朵确保自己没听错，夫胜宽在学校从来都规规矩矩客客气气叫学长的，还是第一次从她嘴里听到叫自己哥哥。

在嘴角咧开花朝着耳朵奔去之前，听到的下一句话可以直接在人心底炸开烟花了吧，

「哥哥把这瓶一口气喝掉，哥哥想做什么都可以啊，喝酒之类的，哈哈。」夫胜宽比崔胜澈矮上一点，此刻正抬着下巴把酒瓶塞进崔胜澈怀里，为此两人的距离离得格外之近——相比以往的社交距离来讲。

是男人这个时候就不能怂。

吹，吹就吹。

虽然真的喝不太进去了，酒液顺着嘴角溜掉一些，但崔胜澈侧眼瞄着夫胜宽的表情好像没怎么在意这个。

夫胜宽整个人都快贴上来了。

这小妮子平时怎么不见这么热情。

是我喝醉了吗，崔胜澈拍拍自己的脸。

但是被揪着T恤领子接吻的触感好像是真的诶。

胜宽的嘴唇就像他想象的一样柔软，肉感的下唇裹着他的唇，配上灵活的小舌来回剐蹭。

是我喝醉了吗，崔胜澈捏捏自己的脸。

但是怎么糊里糊涂就趴在酒店被子上面了啊，浴室好像还有哗哗的水声。

胜宽从背后附上来，那两坨柔软的小绵羊的触感比想象中更坚挺一些，戳在他后背上的感觉有些微妙。

是我喝醉了吗，崔胜澈一个姿势趴的久了把脸侧过来换了个方向。

但是现在这算什么情况呢啊，胜宽和他什么时候发展到这种关系了呢。崔胜澈晕乎乎地想。

胜宽两根纤细的手指有些急躁地褪下他的内裤。

哦，会震动的小东西塞了进来。

FIN.


End file.
